


All I Want For Christmas

by destieldrabblesdaily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:16:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2811674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destieldrabblesdaily/pseuds/destieldrabblesdaily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a big family get together, a drunk Castiel starts singing ‘All I Want For Christmas Is You’ to his best friend Dean while the whole family watches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want For Christmas

“Merry Christmas everyone, and bon appetite.” Mary said in an official tone, waving a hand at the giant table that was packed with all kinds of food as she sat down next to her husband.

Dean grinned. He secretly loved them; these traditional Christmas get-togethers that the Novak and Winchester families were having every year. Sure, the whole spirit-of-Christmas thing was a bit lame in Dean’s book, but the way they were celebrating it… Yeah, he had to admit that it was sort of  _fun_.

The Novaks and the Winchesters had been neighbors for fifteen years now, and ever since Mary had invited Chuck and his kids over that first time, about ten years ago, it had become an every-year event.

With Chuck being a single father, John and Mary had insisted that it would be fun to all celebrate together, so that they could all enjoy Mary’s cooking. They’d been doing this ever since, but over the years, the group had grown bigger and bigger. Mary’s motto however, was ‘ _the more, the merrier_ ’, which is why she didn’t mind one bit. It was a good thing that John and Mary Winchester had a spacious house.

Dean smiled appreciatively around a bite of his mom’s turkey. His eyes were scanning the table, and he took in all of the familiar faces surrounding him.

Of course there were Dean’s parents, and his younger brother Sammy. Uncle Bobby and aunt Ellen, and their kids Jo and Ash. Bobby’s friend Rufus Turner was also there; he had no family to go to, and he’d been tagging along for five years now. There was Chuck, and the three Novak kids. The youngest, Anna, and the always mischievous oldest brother Gabriel. And last but not least the middle child, Castiel, who was eighteen years old like Dean, and Dean’s best friend in the entire world.

When Castiel caught Dean staring at him, he beamed at Dean from across the table. Dean grinned back at his friend, and the second he did, Cas  _winked_. Dean’s heart did that unsettling little flip, something it often seemed to do lately whenever Cas was involved. To make matters worse, Castiel was looking dangerously adorable tonight, not to mention  _deliciously hot_.

Even from where Dean was sitting at the opposite end of the table, he could see how Cas’ blue eyes were twinkling with pure joy. A very appealing blush was blooming on Castiel’s cheeks, an indicator that he had indulged in a glass of wine too many. Then again, Cas was a total lightweight, so it didn’t take much.

Castiel usually didn’t bother with fashion, but for the occasion he was wearing a blue button up shirt that perfectly matched those vivid eyes, and dark jeans that were fairly tight and left little to the imagination. So yeah, maybe Dean had  _a thing_  for his best friend. A  _gay_  thing. And perhaps that thing was getting a bit problematic. God, he was so screwed.

Dean shivered when he found that the person sitting next to Castiel watched their prolonged exchange with raised eyebrows. It was Castiel’s aunt Naomi, Chuck’s sister, and the type of woman who looked like she had a permanent stick up her ass. It would surprise Dean if that woman had ever smiled in her  _life_. Regardless, she was the only other family member that the Novaks had left, therefore Mary dutifully invited her every year. Her husband Zachariah, who was sitting beside her and watching everyone like a hawk while he angrily munched on his vegetables, was a complete creeper as far as Dean was concerned.

It was as if Castiel was reading his mind, for when Dean’s eyes flickered back to his best friend, Cas made a funny face at him while subtly cocking his head at his aunt and uncle.

Dean laughed out loud, but with everyone chattering away, no one but Castiel witnessed his laughter. They shared another smile that made Dean weak in the stomach, and he had to look away because his face was seriously heating up.

For a distraction, Dean glanced to his left where Ash was teaching Sammy how to fold napkins into penis-shaped objects, while his sister Jo was excessively rolling her eyes at her brother’s immature behavior. Ash gave Dean a smirk, and Dean snorted, slowly shaking his head. It was going to be a long night.

~

The whole karaoke thing was dumb and humiliating. Even though Dean was trying very hard to tell himself that, he couldn’t deny that it was hilarious to watch how his intoxicated family members were singing their hearts out without any shame.

Gabriel had proudly declared that he had illegally downloaded a special edition Christmas Karaoke game that worked on Sam’s Playstation, and so they had moved the party from the dining room to the living room, where currently Jo and Anna were singing a duet.

The girls actually sounded pretty good together, singing  _‘Last Christmas’_  with a passion. They were dancing in front of the flat screen television in the middle of the room, every now and then peeking at the lyrics. Dean couldn’t keep in his laughter when Ash suddenly joined them, both girls throwing him icy scowls for messing with their perfectly arranged duet.

Next up was Chuck, who only dared to sing due to Gabriel dragging him along. Chuck pleaded for John to join too, and Dean was sincerely shocked when his father joined willingly to help his friend out to sing ‘ _Do They Know It’s Christmas’_. The both of them managed to convince Bobby and Rufus as well, albeit with grumpy grimaces; this was clearly why Bobby and Rufus were best friends. They tried to pull in Zachariah too, but naturally, he shook his head while giving them a frosty glare. Sam helped them out with the background vocals, and even though everyone’s singing was very off-key, the group at least managed to make both Mary and Ellen laugh. Unsurprisingly, Castiel’s aunt Naomi merely watched them with a stoic expression while sipping her wine.

As much as Dean enjoyed watching all of that unfold, what he liked best, was how he and Cas were pressed up against each other in the same large armchair. A drunk Cas was an affectionate Cas; he was basically cuddled up against Dean’s side, smiling as he watched everyone sing and dance. It was probably the alcohol, but Dean didn’t care. One of Cas’ arms was wrapped around Dean’s waist, holding Dean close. Dean knew he had to say something, but instead he leaned in to the touch, not pulling back in the slightest.

Cas looked so good, and smelled so nice, and the gorgeous dark-haired boy was everything that Dean had ever wanted.

When another song ended and John hastily left the spotlight, Dean was startled at how Castiel nearly jumped up from the chair and walked up to Sam who was holding the controller. Cas was whispering something into Sam’s ear, and Dean’s younger brother nodded knowingly.

Dean felt like he’d been abandoned, the chair suddenly too huge and empty, but he had little time to ponder on that before the tones of a familiar song filled the room.

_‘I-i-iiiiii… Don’t want a lot for Christmassss. There is just one thing I neeeeeed…’_

Cas was holding the mic, grinning at Dean, and Dean alone, while singing those words.

_‘I don’t care about the presents, underneath the Christmas treeeeee… I just want you for my oooown, more than you could ever knooooow…’_

When Castiel sent him a meaningful look, Dean nearly choked on nothing but air.

_‘Make my wish come trueeeeee, all I want for Christmas… Is youuuuuuu…’_

It was all a blur from there on. Some people were catcalling, others were looking thoroughly confused as Castiel was singing from the top of his lungs, only ever looking at Dean with those piercing blue eyes.

_‘I just want you for my own, more than you could ever knoooooow, what more can I doooo, all I want for Christmas, is youuuuuu.’_

Castiel was a horrible singer, but Dean didn’t care. Cas looked perfect, with that big smile and mushed hair, giving Dean a smoldering stare as he kept singing. The butterflies in Dean’s stomach were going wild, obviously throwing their own private Christmas party.

When Cas kneeled down right beside Dean, his voice shaking as he forced out the last part of the song, Dean was lost.

_‘I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know, make my wish come trueeeee… Baby all I want for Christmas, iiiiiiiis youuuuuuuu…’_

The music ended abruptly, and the silence was deafening. No one uttered a word or even moved as Dean stared down at his best friend who was still kneeling at his feet, now dropping the mic and gazing up at Dean with those big blue eyes.

Dean didn’t look anywhere but at Cas, afraid that he would be too much of a coward to say what he truly wanted to say if he was reminded of their audience.

“Cas you… You’re a  _terrible_  singer.” Dean murmured.

Castiel’s face fell, but Dean smiled and brought up a hand to reassuringly cup Cas’ jaw, his thumb lightly brushing against Cas’ cheek. “And…  _I want you too_.” Dean added quietly.

“Dean…” Cas whispered his name before leaning closer and kissing Dean  _right on the lips_ in front of everyone.

The crowd erupted in cheers, but it was all background noise to Dean, seeing as he was too busy locking lips with the beautiful boy that was all but climbing onto his lap now.

When they broke apart, Castiel hid his face against Dean’s neck. “I can’t believe I just did that.” He breathed against Dean’s skin.

Dean chuckled, running his fingers through Cas’ hair, holding him tight. “I’m kinda glad you did it anyway, Cas.”

This was the first time Dean dared to look around, and the first person in his line of sight was his mother, giving him two thumbs up and smiling broadly. His father appeared to be slightly baffled, but when they made eye-contact, John nodded at Dean, giving him a half-smile.

Chuck looked downright ecstatic, so it seemed that Cas wasn’t in any kind of trouble either.

No matter where Dean looked, all he saw were smiles. He thought he even saw the corner of Castiel’s aunt’s mouth lift the tiniest bit, but maybe he was hallucinating that part.

The one looking particularly excited was Sammy, who darted over to their chair to pick up the mic that Castiel had left there.

“You guys are the absolute best!” Dean’s younger brother exclaimed cheerfully, making both Dean and Castiel glance up at him in surprise. “This means Gabe owes me  _twenty bucks_. Merry Christmas to me!” 

**Author's Note:**

> For more Destiel stories, follow destieldrabblesdaily.tumblr.com


End file.
